The Pain Of The Jewel
by RanmaAndAkane4Love
Summary: Akane Yells some sense into Ranma and he is about tot tell her how he feels but Shampoo Stops it by Putting the Reversal Jewel on Ranma! What will Happen now that he Loves her But Wears the Jewel?
1. Chapter 1 Rain

The pain of the jewel

Author: Ah… It's so nice to be outta there, there was a lot of really wacky people there…

Akane: You're welcome.

Author: oh right, sorry. Anyway, thanks a lot, I didn't know how much more I could take.

Anyway, I'm sure you all would like to know when I start the story right? Well good. It'll be soon, but I need to say something about my last Story 'Tears at the Tournament'. I know I mixed up a lot of words in the beginning, but the story was good and I tried to improve my Grammar, so I beg you to read it to the end!

Thanks and enjoy the Story!

(Lots of thanks go to Jeschura!! For helping me in this)

* * *

It was a rainy day in Nerima, and it was about time for Ranma and Akane to be going home from School. They had been getting along much better after the "almost-dying-thing" with Akane at Mt. Hell. But today it all went back to normal – if that's what you want to call it.

Ranma had sapped at Akane, because P-Chan came back. It's not that Ranma hated Ryoga. It's just that he hated the fact even if Ryoga had a girlfriend he still used his cursed form to sleep in one bed with Akane. And the fact that Ranma swore not to tell Akane about P-Chan did not help much. So he took it out on her, even if it was not the right thing to do. But because Akane was the girl she is she would forgive him after him apologizing.

And because Akane was smart she took an umbrella with her when she saw the clouds darken. She offered him the umbrella. He smiled at her and held it for them.

Just when they were about to take a step out of the house and into the rain the teens heard "Oh my Darling! Do not take such an insult of a shield form the rain! Take a better one fit for hands like yours from my love!"

That was suitor number one for the day, Kodachi. She pushed Akane into the rain and tossed her Umbrella away. Akane was now really mad because of falling into the mud.

'Uh-oh' Ranma thought.

"Thanks, Kodachi!" Akane yelled as she got up.

"Ah, now look who has the nerve to show up in front of my sweet Ranma in such hideous form!" Kodachi said.

And like that wasn't enough, Ukyo came by. "Hey Sugar, ready to come and eat with me?" she asked. "Oh, look, an umbrella! You're so sweet Ranma-honey!" she added putting her arm around his. Ranma gulped.

Akane was now much angrier than before, but this was not the end since the fiancée-hell had just begun.

"NIHAO Ranma!" yelled suitor number 3, Shampoo. She almost killed Akane with her bike.

"Ah!" Akane shrieked as she jumped out of the way.

Now she was at the over the boiling point. She was furious. Her umbrella was broken, Ranma yelling at her because of her poor P-Chan, and now Kodachi, Ukyo and Shampoo, too? Enough was enough.

Ranma had a bad feeling. "Here Ranma, take umbrella form Shampoo, yes? And we go Cat-Café?" he heard Shampoo say.

"No! My Ranma-darling will come with me to my House and we'll eat food **fitting **for his sweet stomach!" Kodachi yelled.

"No Sugar, he's coming with me, so hands off!" Ukyo stated.

Akane wanted to hurt someone now. Before Ranma came into her life she didn't have such awful days. 'But for every down there's an up, right?' She thought to herself.

"Then we fight. Last Umbrella no broke is one Ranma will take." she heard Shampoo say.

"Oh, great." Ranma said as he grabbed one of the umbrellas and started to run. He was not in the Mood for this for sure. The mob went after him, leavening Akane in her muddy dress behind. She was still furious. After all this Ranma just left her in the rain? Well she did know the answer. No… just not now… She began to walk home in the rain.

'I'll kill Ranma when he gets home!' Akane thought. 'For his own sake he shouldn't come home anytime soon.' She would have to do a nice workout to vent her anger out.

*****************Hours Later**************

When Akane came home Kasumi was surprised, asking how she got so soaked and were her Umbrella was. "I thought you brought one with you?"

Akane told her what happened. Kasumi sent her to take a hot bath, and Akane did like she was told. After this, she went to the dojo to work her anger to, because the bath was not enough to vent the rage out.

Little time later Ranma came back home after getting away at last. And he wanted to take a quick shower. When he got out, Kasumi wanted to talk to him. So he followed her into the kitchen.

"What is it Kasumi?" he asked,

"It's Akane, Ranma that was awfully rude to do that to Akane." Kasumi said.

"What?" he asked. But then it hit him. He had totally forgotten her in the rain.

"She's mad, huh?" He asked.

Kasumi just nodded. "I know I wouldn't be too happy about being left and forgotten in the rain." she said.

"Err"

"Why don't you go and cheer her up? She's in the dojo now."

"What's the use? Most of the time she'll just beat me up." he said.

"Well why not just let her today?" Kasumi asked in a playful way.

"Fine" Ranma said with a sigh.

Kasumi smiled and nodded.

And so he went to the dojo to see what he could do to make amends.

****

"Hiyaa!!!!" yelled Akane as she broke more bricks.

"Hi…" she heard from the door, she looked to where the voice came from. Seeing Ranma standing by the door she decided to show him the cold shoulder.

He sighed and said "Look, I'm sorry I forgot."

"Forgot ME!" She said looking at the broken debris on the floor,

"Hey, I said I'm sorry! At least you don't have to put up with them 24/7!" he yelled.

Her gaze turned to him, and an awful feeling went through him.

She growled and charged him with great speed. Before he knew what happened to him, Ranma was slammed up against the wall, Akane gripping his shirt.

"Then get rid of them! If you don't like all of the attention they're giving you, tell them how you feel! It's your life and they can't make you do anything you don't want to do! They are all waiting for you to pick who you want to be with!! And when you finally decide what you really want, they can go on with their life!!" Akane yelled at him. Slowly she let her grip fade. She turned around and went to the door. Touching the door she turned around once again. Facing him she whispered silently so he could barely hear: "Even Me…"

The words hit his heart hard. She was waiting for him to tell her how he feels…? If there was a thing he always liked about her, it was that she actually cared about how he felt. As soon as she left the dojo he fell against the wall.

'If… if she's waiting for me to tell them all how I feel… Does… does s-she… like me….?' he wondered.

Ranma knew exactly how he felt about Akane. She was the reason he was still around. She was everything to him. He couldn't even picture his life without her now he had her in his life. But the question was: what did she feel about him? What if she did not feel the same? His poor little heart could not take her rejecting him. She was the one who taught him how to love… He'd been afraid to tell her for the longest time now. He was so scared of it! He may be the best martial artist, but he was weaker when it came love then Gosunkugi was in a fight.

He sighed. 'Why can't I just tell her? But then… what if she takes it wrong?'

He got up. 'I'll just tell her. No matter how she takes it, I stay wiht her!' he thought.

He walked to his room and sat on his bed. "I'll tell her tomorrow…"

But...

******Moments ago******

"Tomboy getting to close to Husband, I go make sure he no like her …" Shampoo said.

As she made her way to the window she heard "I'll tell her Tomorrow…"

She almost gasped as she her hand to her cheek. 'Oooh I knew Ranma no love Tomboy!'

Up in the room Ranma smiled and said "Hang on… I'll tell you soon Akane…"

Shampoo froze and began to twitch 'So … you love tomboy! I make you… that's it, I know what do!' she thought as she jumped off and ran back home.

'If love and have the jewel of reversal then …. He hate Akane' she thought as she made her way home.

___________________________To be Continued_____________________

Author: Wow, that one was good, huh? Oh well anyway, Please comment and I'd like it if you all can give me some ideas for the next part! ^^

God bless you, and I do not own Ranma½. You know who does (TAKAHASHI). Bye!


	2. Chapter 2 Sadness

The Pain Of The Jewel

Author: Well hi again, thanks for commenting on the last one ^^ anyway

I have two Beta Readers to thank here and they are … Jeschura, and Charbonne! Thank you two so much For helping me with my grammar!!

Akane : Please don't sue this poor little writer , you know she owns nothing,

"Shampoo! What are you doing here?" Cologne asked her great-grandmother Shampoo.

"Great-grandmother, you have jewel reversal, yes??" Shampoo asked.

"What's that have to do with you waking me up?" she asked Shampoo.

"I know how make Ranma love Shampoo. He so dumb now, tomboy make him like this! Now Shampoo have help husband find out how really feel, but I need the jewel," Shampoo said.

Cologne pulled the jewel out and tried to say "But why do you need this-?"

"Because he think he love Akane! And no is true!!" Shampoo said as she snatched the jewel form Cologne before she could fully process what she said.

"Wait! You should not toy with l-" But she was gone. 'This may not end well…' she thought.

'Must hurry,' was the Amazons thought as she ran to the Tendo's. 'Soon Ranma no have to stay there.'

She leaped over to the window where she saw a panda and her 'husband' sleeping. She smiled as she made her way over to them like a mouse. She bent down. 'Hmm should put on back, so no one see when shirt on ..' When she was about to put it on his tank-top, he rolled on his back. "Ooooh" she said lightly in anger.

"Huh..?" Ranma asked as his eyes opened. Groggily he tried to sit up but then she wrapped her arms around him.

"You I love," she said.

"Wh- Sh-shampoo!" he said in surprise.

'Almost...' She was almost there...

He tried to pull her off, saying stuff like, "Shampoo! W-what are you doing here ?"

She was so close... About to clasp the last chance of being with Ranma.

Then she was able to clip it to his shirt, and this jab of anger sapped in him. 'But why...? He asked himself. Before he could find any answers, he was tossed out of the window by an angry panda, holding a sign that read, 'Take it outside!'

As he and the Amazon began to fly out, sadly Ranma hit his head and landed in the koi pond. Shampoo saw this and pulled her out, but was splashed, and a bit mad about being a cat, but it was okay since she got the Jewel onto Ranma… The odd looking purple cat purred, knowing that tomorrow would be the day that Shampoo would have Ranma, and so she left…

^^~*Hours later*~^^

Kasumi awoke first as always, and saw Ranma outside. Gasping she rushed over to him.

"Oh my Ranma! Are you all right?" she asked.

Soon the darkness left him as his eyes opened, but yet... He felt odd, and disgusted! But why...? He shook it off. "Oh good, you're all right... Want some hot water?" the sweet Kasumi asked... Ranma nodded.

She smiled and went off to fetch it for Ranma. She was used to seeing odd things such as Ranma asleep outside or what not, so she just went with it. Anyway, she gave Ranma the water when she came back. She was in the living room,

wondering why she felt the way she did. Kasumi smiled and went back to her work,..

Ranma went upstairs to put on his shirt, and he did not happen to see the jewel on the back of his tank-top. Covering the jewel he went back down to look and see if anything good was on the TV.

Soon Nabiki came down and Ranma did not know why, but he seemed to keep smiling at her.

"What's with you?" Nabiki asked the gawking boy.

"Uh - no-nothing ,.." he said, looking away. 'What is with me today??'

Soon his dad came down, and he felt no anger about him tossing him out last night,

but then sweet Akane, whom he _**was**_ so found of, came down. He gave her a look that was just mean when she walked in. She frowned at this.

Was he mad about last night? She tried to ignore it.

Ranma realized that he gave Akane that look, but why? Was he mad at her? Soon breakfast was served,

and they ate, much too soon for Ranma to figure out what was happening. 'Yeah, keep eating like the pig you are,' he thought. 'Wait! What did I just...? S-she 's not a pig. What's with me today?' Ranma wondered. However it was still too soon for him to find a reason for all this.

"Come on, Ranma! We are going to be late!" Akane exclaimed as she got up.

"Who gives a damn anyway? Without you I can get there much faster anyway!" he stated rudely, and everyone stared at him.

She was mad now. "Yeah, whatever jerk!" She did not want to fight in front of her family. Ranma just gave her a really nasty look as he pushed past her.

'What's with him…?' she wondered.

'Why in the world am I...?' It was like almost every time something odd happened that made him act this way, he would lose more control... 'What's wrong with me?'

"Oh and we will be so happy, great-grandmother! " Shampoo exclaimed happily.

But Cologne was deep in thought… 'It is no wise to mess around with love.. ' she thought. 'If he does love the Tendo then …'

But that train of thought was stopped by, "Oh no! I need stop dreaming and go make it work!" she said as she ran off.

"Ranma what is with you anyway?" Akane asked as she made her way to school. They still had a good bit to go.

"I-I Don't know.." However, the urge to yell and hurt her came again. He put his hand to his heart. 'What's this…?'

Akane was not having a good feeling … "Well, shake it off, you're being a real jerk!" she snapped.

Then something snapped. He jumped off and stood in front of her. He was no longer even really controlling his own movements anymore. "So what, bitch? You think I care?" he snarled.

Akane took a step back. 'B-bitch??' He'd never called her that. He may have called her a lot of things, but that was one thing he never said. "Wh--what?!" she asked.

'What the hell is wrong with _me_?' he asked himself angrily.

"You I love!" yelled Shampoo as she Jumped Over to Ranma, Hugging him he Soon returned the hug,

"Hay!!" Akane Yelled ,

Ranma Looked over his Shoulder, as if he had Forgot her for Shampoo,

"What Stupid?" he asked,

Now that Shampoo came Ranma has lost all Control over his Body but he was Kicking Himself Mentality,

"'Stupid?!' You're the stupid one, You Jerk!!" she Yelled, as she Raised her hand,

And Just as she was Going to give Ranma The Well deserved Slap ,

He Turned around and Grabbed her hand , and he did so Vary Tight, almost too Tight, but that was not the end ,

"Let me Go You- you!!!" she yelled , as she Raised her other hand and then ,

*Slap!*

this was the Most Socking thing That Had ever Happened To Akane Tendo … she looked at her Hand that was still in the Air ,..

She was Frozen

Her Head was Jerked to the Other Side then Before , her Cheek flit Like it was on Fire ,.. And she could feel some sort of Liquid on her Lips,…

Slowly she realized that Ranma, the Ranma she thought she knew for years, had just slapped her. The liquid on her lip must have been blood.

She shook in Fear…

In his mind Ranma was Screaming for this nightmare to stop,

She slowly look at him,

Putting the Hand that was in the air on her Red Cheek,

And before she Said a word , he Let go of her hand and Gripped her Arms and Slammed her to the wall, Really Hard , making Her Grunt in pain and Shock ,

When she Opened her Beautiful Hazel eyes , a Tear Fell and she began to Shake in complete Fear ,

Again Ranma in his mind was Yelling and begging for it to stop,

But it never did,

"You Listen to me , and you better Listen good, Got it?!" he asked the Last part making her shake again as she Nodded , afraid he would Hurt her more,

"I Hate You.." the words were Empty, but it hurt her so,

She looked like apart of her … had died ,..

"And I never have Gave a damn about you! But I must thank you for one thing , within all the Hell you have Gavin me just by being by you I now know that I don't have to settle for some Stupid Unpleasant , Crazy , Monster like you!!! I bet you're the reason your mother died in the First Place,.. Having the Glut of having such a Horrible Monster for a child ,.."

he said ..so Cruel … so evil … she was in Shock ,.. She was Wasn't she…?

Her mother must have hated her ….. And she is a Monster …

Ranma Just wanted to died now … he can't even Believe that it was his own mouth that Gave the words life ,..

Shampoo just smiled at it all, Now it was Over For the two , how can it not..?

But what no of them Noticed was that the Jewel ,.. It begun to glow… a Beep Red …. And then it Split a bit,… and for a Split Secant he Let Akane go , by his will,.. But soon it went back ,..

"Bye Monster " Ranma said as he Let her Go and walked Over to Shampoo , and Took her hand and said "Lets go to the Cat-café " he added

As he Left She Followed him with her Gaze ,.. Soon when He was gone she Stared at the ground,.. Then all that happened Hit her Harder The Anything she had ever Flit in her Life,

She Fell on the Ground on her Knees ,.. As the Tears begun to Stream down her Cheeks ,… then she Let it out,

She Broke out into Sobs ,..

Crying Harder then Ever ,

Even in Compare to when she Cry over her Mothers Death,.. This was almost worse ,.. For it was Losing someone she Loved ,.. She Loved him more then Life itself ,… and she knew it too,

She then hugged her knees , Hiding her Sweet Face , she had lost Ranma ,.. He Hated her ,… he Hit her ,…

He told her ,….

It was so Much pain … too much ,.. Apart of her now … her happy Part of her ,… now it no longer lived …

She Cried so Hard it too Hurt , but nothing like The Pain she Flit inside,

'H-he Hates me!…' 'I… I can't stay Here .. Not with Him here .. Not with The Memories of him …'

She got up ,… She did not Bother to even Wipe The Tears away Nor the Blood form her Poor .. Soft … Lip that Use to Hold so Much Color ,… now Pale … and Chapped form the Crying …

And she Begun to walk Home ,… soon going faster and more and more Faster …

Till the Point of Running ,

She made it home , with out saying a word she Began to walk Up to Her Room but then she ran into Kasumi ,

Falling down , Kasumi whom was still up . Looked down at Akane , seeing her Eyes and Lips , she gasped , and knelt down and asked "Akane! What's wrong?? What happened??" but , Instead of a answer she got Pulled to Her ,

And Akane Hugged her Tight ,… her grip Getting Tighter and tighter,..

She Pulled her Little Sister in For her embrace,… Knowing that Akane would Not hug her if not in need of it,

Then She Began to Cry again…. Sobbing ,…

But Kasumi made sweet Sounds That to Comfort her …

"Shh… it's alright … " she then Began to Hum a sweet song ..

Soon when Akane Could Walk they Walked to her room and Kasumi helped her to Bed ,…

And Left .. In total Confusion ,… why Would she Cry so hard..? And why was she Bleeding …?

*~^**~~O~~**^~*

'WHY??!!' he wondered as they Walked into the Cat-Café , Ranma may as well be Dead…. Now that he has Hurt Akane… if he can't make it up to her, But knowing that it's almost Imposable,…

He just knew he Needs to Stop this and now!,

"You happy Ranma..? " She asked the man Holding her Hand , nodded ,

"Oooh good, so we get married Now??" she asked happily ,'What?!' he asked himself ,

He nodded again …

"Ooh good," she sapped her fingers and a Paper fell in her hand and then a pin ,

He saw it and it was Marriage papers,

And he Kept Fighting it as he Move by shampoo, and took the pin ,..

'NO!!!' his mind Yelled ,

He wrote _Ra…_

But then the Jewel Glowed again,.. And it Broke more,,… 'Please!! God!!'

_Ranm.. _

It has been so close to Breaking form The thing with Akane, it been just about Ready to too,

But then it Sapped , and he flit his hands again, and he stopped Writing,

"Thank God!!" he Yelled as he Jumped as Far away form Then Paper as he Could,

"Ranma!! What doing? You no want Marry Shampoo??" Shampoo asked ,

"No! I don't and what did you do to me!!??" he asked , Mad like,

He then Flit a pain in his back, he Put his Hand to the pain , and then another pain was found form his hand, he Looked and saw Blood ,

He then Grabbed again, but Ripped it Cloth along with it, and saw the Broken Reversal Jewel in his hand,

He Looked up at her With Anger Eyes ,

"So you Put this on me So I'd Hate Akane!!" he Yelled Scaring her ,

But he was a bit pleased with that , Akane Had to feel him **Hit** her

He was more then Mad No He Was Furious!,

He wanted to hit Shampoo and maybe it'll give her some sense , and make sure she'd never hurt Akane again,

But he was a Gentleman, and does not want anyone Else to hurt ,

"Shampoo …." he said Looking Down in Anger ,

But without another word, he turned around and ran as fast as he could. He needed to get to Akane and explain, and say sorry like there was no tomorrow.

___________________________To be Continued_____________________

Author: Dun duun Duuuuunn!! Hahaha , um Sorry for the OOC' ness but , it's my FanFic so I thought it'd be okay , anyway Again Thhhhanks also Go to the Great Jeschura and Charbonne!!!

They are so Sweet and supportive , Thanks Sweeties!!

Akane: Yeah Thanks Charbonne & Jeschura ! Oh and This Author does not own Anything.

Author : Yeah! I'm Dead Poor! Muhahahaha it Only good thing about it Hehehe

Until Next Time! God Bless ,

~Sweety


	3. Chapter 3 Let Go?

The Pain Of The Jewel

Author: well hello again, man I made this part along time ago haha! Forgot about it ^^' yeah.. Anyway! I beg you all to be real nice, my Grammar sucks! I know! I am always trying to make it better , really I am but no matter how hard I may try no one will be okay with it X / so if you all want this story to keep going then please be nice,

Akane : Please don't sue this Poor little Writer , you know she owns Nothing,

Author : Yeah!

*Recap*

Ranma had really hurt Akane and she went home, then Ranma was about to Get married to Shampoo Thanks to that Blasted Jewel ,

But he broke Free and now must get to Akane and tell her about it ,

*Now to the Story*

Akane had awoken with an Awful headache , she looked in her room and around ,…

'I can't stay anymore … but … I will miss this … my home … my family… my memories … but they Hurt too Much!'

She got up and walked over to her Dresser ,… Opened it and Pulled out a Pitch Black Thank-top …

Than she Pulled out Pants That looked like Ranma's but the Part at the Ankle was Open ,

She Then Pulled out a paper and pin ,..

And begun to Write something , then … Pulled out a knife and Griped it with her Right hand, and then Pulled it away,

Making her hand Bleed she Then Put a Imprint of her hand on the Paper , and wrote a few more things ,.. Then she Wrapped her hands in White Cloth , then Her Feet,

She put the knife in her Pocket, and she Stepped on to her Desk and looked again to her room, and A Tear Slid down her cheek

"Goodbye …" she said as she Took a step out the Window , she looked up and saw that it looks like it was going to Rain,

She sighed as she Slid Down the Side of the House , then Jumped into a Three and then Jumped Over the Gate….

And began to run,

She took Nothing with her , just her Sadness ,..

She Took another Way then she has ever Went before ,

She did not want to run into Anyone that she knew,

*~^But else Where ^~*

Ranma ran like Life depended on it , he had this Gut feeling that something is going even more wrong

Then he Begun to ran,

Ranma the now She , thanks to the rain , made her way into the House , and ran into Kasumi ,

"Oh Ranma! Do you know what happened to Akane?" she asked

But he Just ran passed her , and went to her door , and knocked on her door , rapidly

"Akane let me in! I need to talk ,…" he said but no answer came ,

He then took in a deep Bathe and Opened The Door ,

And walked in, to see no Akane,

He Looked Around in fear and saw a note

He rushed to it, and picked it up

It said

_**Beloved Family, I know that you all must be Tired of my Shit such as saying I'm 'running away' but I'm serious now …. I am leavening,… and I will Come when I feel is Right if I am still welcome … and to Prove that I am Serious ,.. I Put my Horror with my Blood **_And then Ranma can see a Blood Paint of a hand that must be Akane's _**… but .. I don't think I can come back … **_

_**I don't think I'll be around to Come back… I have no clue as to what I will do … or go ..**_

_**But that's not what matters now … I just want to say thank you all … and I Love you All …**_

_**I will think of you all every day …. And miss you all Dearly…**_

_**Forever my love to the Family that made me .. Me **_

_**Akane … **_

"you … idiot!" Ranma said ,

As Ranma Dropped the Paper and Ran almost to the Speed of light out in the rain where Akane is … to find her and Stop her ,

Akane was huffing , and she was Totally Soaked,

And was Shaking form the cold ,..

But kept Running ,

Ranma was running as fast as she Can, make that Roof hoping ,

Calling her name as loud as she can,

But then She Slipped , and fell off the roof , and onto her Back she Grunted in pain,

"Damn it! Akane Where Are YOU! " She asked the Sky ,

But then Saw Mud with Water but in it was a foot print , 'It has to be Akane!' she thought Happily

"Akane!" she Yelled as she Jumped up and ran in that direction ,

Akane Heard her , and knew it was Ranma, in Fear she Ran faster ,

Soon Ranma saw a shadow run around a crooner "Akane!" she Yelled again ,

She Kept going but flit So tired, Ranma knew that it was going to be hell just to get to her but Much harder to get her To forgive him,

'No! Just go away!' the poor Girl Akane begged in her mind , Trying to get Away.

Then Ranma turned to the right and saw Akane running , she was about 18 Feet away,

"Akane Wait!" she Yelled ,

But she Just keep going,

"Akane! Please Wait! I need to Explain!" Ranma begged ,

Akane whom is in Fear of Ranma getting anywhere near her,

She Kept running , Tears Falling to be lost in the rain,

"Please G-go away! Don't come near me! What more can you want form me?" she asked Barely looking over her Shoulder , but then her eyes widened as she Saw that she began to slip ,

"Ah!" she Yelled as she Fell forward,

"Akane!" Ranma Yelled as she Griped her Hand but she still Fell, Twisting in the Air, Akane landed on her back,

"Ahh!" She Shrieked in pain ,

Ranma was on top of her Paining her Shoulders down "Akane!" she Yelled , but a bit to much, and as she Yelled Akane Flinched , closing her eyes ,

Her head facing the Other way, As More tears Slid down,

"Please … Please Stop … " she whispered ,…

Ranma saw her in Fear, …. She was so scared of Him (Ranma)

"Akane …" Ranma whispered, the Rain was painfully Hitting them …

Ranma was lost for words … he can't just say 'Hay look I just hit you for like a game , Funny huh?'

Or 'But it was not my Fault I hit you , and the comment was not me Either '

Yeah that'll work ,

Then Akane flit a another water Drop,… but it Flit warm .. She slowly looked up ,.. And saw that Ranma ,… was Crying…?

And for Some reason her Grip on Akane .. Lost it's Strength… Slowly she Crawled away With her Elbows …

But Ranma 's Eyes never Left her …

"Akane …." Ranma was so Frozen by the Look she had , Ranma Could not even Move ,….

But soon she Got up not knowing what to do , she Began to Run ,

'Move damn you … s-she's Getting away …' Ranma thought ,.. ' But … why..? '

'am I Afraid ,…. Damn it!' he kept going ,…

"Ranma Saotome… you are a Fool …." Ranma told himsef …

Soon Ranma got up … knowing that she needed to get to her now ,…

But instead of running To her right then and there ,.. She Went back to the Tendo 's ,… to get some stuff and then To Get to Akane ,…

Why …? Why did Ranma let Akane go …. It must have been the Look in her eye ,…

The Fear of her not believing him… if so then it was all over,… but how does letting her Feel the pain Of what happened going to help ..?

He was such a fool ….

_To be Continued_

Writer : wow Poor Akane, and sorry About Ranma letting her go just like that, but this way it makes it longer lol ,

Anyway IF you want to see more must comment , I don't like Flames too much but it's okay ^^

Nice comments Are Super! So if you make some Nice Comments on the story and not my grammar then I may Update! ^^ Thanks and sorry to do this,

Oh and if you want a **Good **story then look over to RanmaLove! She is GREAT! Nice! And her Grammar is Great too! , also she is a lovely person , and if you don't know of her, then you should get to know her, 'cause she is just great! She can put you into a great mood even if you have had a bad day!

Oh P.s! please tell me what I should do now…? Because I have no clue XD


	4. Chapter 4 Run

The Pain Of The Jewel

Dane-Da-Writer. : oh. My god. SOOOO LONG SENSE A UPDATE! I just re-read my last chapter to this story and I was like' o_O you gotta be kidding me!" haha I plan on making this MUCH better. Down side is that Im going to try on my own ^^ sense my Data reader is SO busy with my other story and I pretty much lost my love for this one. Im going to try on my own :D WISH ME LUCK! Anyway the Comments are what has made me update. Just so ya know. So its because of YOU that I am updating ^.^ hehe ENJOY

Akane: *siiiigh* Dane does NOT own Ranma½ if she did. She wouldn't need me to say this EVERYTIME!

Dane : O_o woooaahhh chiillll girl. don't scare my readers away. Haha

Ranma: yeah I mean really why always so mad?

Akane *glare* : I am sick of saying it! IM NOT YOUR SLAVE DANE!

Dane :oh? But I can make you do anything in my writing *pulls out pen and writes 'then Akane kisses Ranma on the lips ' and then snickers to herself then Akane kisses Ranma* Bwhahaha!

Akane: YOUR EVIL!

Dane : no. I am just givein ya'll a wiidddle push. *wink*

Ranma And Akane : *shivers*

Dane : Bwahaha! Read my readers READ xD

Ps: PLEASE read and review on my other story's such as 'Nightmare's become reality" Been workin hard on it :D

Shampoo sat down in her room with anger blazing in her eyes . Akane Tendo was the start of all the trouble . If she was gone. Ranma would see that only Shampoo was the one for him. And they would be married. And she would be home by now. But No. instead that stupid girl has to get in the way of everything. Then the quote ran through her head ' obstacles are for killing' her eyes darkened . She didn't want to resort to that. But she was no longer going to allow the Tendo interfere with her plans,…

-à ß-

Ranma had went back to the Tendo home and grabbed a few things and then started running back to all the places she might be. Knowing very well she is likely in a forest or something horrible .. Feeling more tired then he had ever… today had drained him almost as much as when they where at china just a while ago…. Emotionally and in body. He went through the whole day's events in his mind. And wishing he hadn't recapped it in his mind. He felt a crushing feeling in his chest. Like he couldn't even breathe… how could he have been so STUPID? Utterly stupid. He replayed how he had let her go. Over and over and over again. He ran faster. His mind replaying it more and thinking on how it should have gone. In many replay's he had either screamed that it was the jewel and that he felt the opposite way then he had said just before. And other times he just grabbed her hugged her and never let her go. No matter how hard she would try to hurt him and leave. At this moment he would rather be stabbed in the stomach then this feeling he had at this moment. Oh the timing was just perfect… just like everything else… he had pictured this day so much different. He had thought he could tell her how REALLY feels. And show it to her. And start to make up for all the pain he had caused her with the horrible words he would inflect on her daily … well not daily sense the china trip… now he just wished he wouldn't think future … but his mind ran with his feet. The day Akane had nearly died… she … her body was so cold. He began to shake… unable to run any longer… seeing her cold body… her pale face… he quivered. And shook his head hard trying to forget it. And then tried to replace the image in his head with one of her smiling face… but it didn't help in the lest… he couldn't run… he looked down… his bangs covering his watering eyes…. "Akane…." he whispered softly.. Her name lingering off his lips. If… he ever saw her again. He Wouldn't ever let her get hurt again. He would do anything it would take to get her to forgive him… and do whatever she asked… even if it was for him to leave her and never see her again. He would do it. As long as she would end up happy… at this point he couldn't care less about himself…. He stood still in the dead of night … His fist gripped as tight as possible. His knuckles turning white. His legs then began to run.. Not even to his full will. He WOULD find her. Or die trying. And find someway for her to forgive him….

'oh.. Akane…' he thought as he bolted through the night

"oh.. Akane" was the very same thought of the one and Only Ryoga Hibiki . 'if only I could find my way to you..' he thought sorrow in his heart. Longing to see her and Akari's smile. He stumbled through the forest. As it began to rain he grabbed his umbrella as fast as he could and hide himself from the rain… he sighed now able to relax knowing the rain cant touch him , but luck wasn't so kind. His umbrella fluttered away

"n-no no no!" he called as he shrieked trying to grab his umbrella but failed and was turned into P-Chan the loveable piglet . He sighed and hopped over to his red umbrella but then heard a sob, his little Head snapped to the noise and then he squealed and ran toward the sobbing body of Akane. Whom was huddled up against a tree. Soaked and cold. Shivering none stop her red eyes thanks to the crying slowly lifted to P-Chan. "*sob…* P-P-chan… what .. How did you find me?" she asked with tears in her eyes. Ryoga. Or P-chan 's heart shattered knowing this HAD to be Ranma's Fault . She wouldn't be so sad if it wasn't for him. But what in the world was she doing here…? wasn't he in china? On his way to get the cure..? He was SURE of it this time.. But now not so sure.. he ran over and bit his umbrella and dragged it over to Akane. "P-P-chan…" she sobbed out lightly and grabbed it from him.. Then her eyes widened..

"Thi-this is Ryoga's Umbrella .. So he's around here?" she asked the Piglet . He sighed and cuddled against her to try and keep her warm. Wondering why in the WORLD was she out here..? Akane Opened the umbrella and could barely hold it above her. She was worn out and this thing was Heavy Ryoga looked up at her and saw her lip was busted and bruised Rage flared up in him. And he was ready to kill. But then she sobbed and nearly dropped the umbrella on herself so she set it down. And sobbed away. As her little pig comforted her by soft rubs and little squeals , Akane wiped her tears away… "Oh.. P-chan…" she felt the rain beat down on her. She huddled more and hugged her legs. With the little piglet in between her legs and chest she hugged him tightly. Feeling her eyes tug down. Now her tears falling more as she begin to pass into sleep. Dreams of what could have been if she had been just a little more nice to Ranma… maybe they could have been happy… maybe if she hadn't told Ranma to tell the people he didn't care about to back off… she.. Might have still had a chance ..

But not now,

*** To Be Continued ***

Dane: …. Sad … freaking….. FACE!

Akane: I kinda wished you hadn't updated Dane..

Ranma: way to make me feel like an $$…..

Dane: oh c'mon you all wanted me to update don't look at me that way…. Anyyywayy want me to update please comment. Just a short comment will make my day :] none will make me feel like I wasted my time. ALSO this is my first time in a LONNG time updating without my bata reader. So pllllease be nice ^.^ PLEASE COMMENT


End file.
